A Sick, Twisted Tale
by Love-Sesshomaru
Summary: I wrote this story very recently, & I wrote the entire thing in 1 day, believe it or not! It's of Sesshoumaru & Kagura, if you don't like them as a pairing, then don't read it! & unfortunately, Sesshoumaru & Kagura belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.


A Sick, Twisted Tale

He had her bound to the floor by chains.

Her only weapon was far from her reach, she was defenseless. It was a fan, sat atop the pile of her neatly folded clothing, in the only lit corner of the room.

He was out of her sight, the room was dark.

She knew he could be lurking in the shadows.

He sat in wait, in the corner opposite her clothing & fan.

She lied on the ground, the cold breeze coming in from outside touched her body & gave her goose bumps. The cold chains constricted her wrists. She had been lying there for an hour. How long would she be bound?

He sat, watching her struggle. The moonlight came in through the open window & hit her, but concealed him in darkness.

She knew who he was, he ambushed her in the forest. He used his stealth to sneak up on her, but not before she saw his face. Now she wanted to know why.

"Why me? Why now?," she thought. She wanted answers, but wasn't sure if he were even in the room.

He rose & entered the moonlight, revealing too her that he had been in the room the entire time.

"I hope you've been well?," he whispered, taunting her.

She glared at him.

He shifted onto his knees in front of her.

"Oh god, what now?," she thought.

He spread her legs & shifted between them. He laid his naked body on top of hers & nibbles lightly on her earlobe.

"I'm going to have you know," he whispered into her ear in an evil voice.

It was as she feared, though she could do nothing about it.

He lined his erection up with her entrance & thrust inside without any hesitation or remorse.

She cried out in pain.

He somehow found her cry amusing. He immediately pulled out & pushed quickly back in.

She was warm, wet, & tight. She felt exactly as he had hoped.

He bucked into her as hard as he could. He dug his claws into her flesh as he pushed deeper into her. His long hair was hanging off his shoulders, down his stomach, & caressed her stomach.

Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't understand why he was doing this to her.

He kissed her, pressing his lips hard against hers.

She tried to pull away, but he used his hand to hold her jaw in place. He parted he lips &delved in deep. He twisted his tongue around hers, tasting her, she tasted even better than he predicted.

She wanted to bite his tongue to get him away, but she knew he would only punish her worse. So she dismissed that idea & he continued to twist his tongue around hers. She clamped her eyes shut & tears ran down the sides of her face.

He continued to pound into her with all his might as his tongue retreated back into his own mouth & he broke the kiss.

"Kagura, what are those tears for?," he asked in that same evil tone had.

She found the courage within herself to ignore his question & ask her own.

"Why are…," she began in a breathy voice, "Why are you doing this…to me Sesshoumaru?," she finished as more tears escaped her eyes.

He did not answer her question, but kept pumping into her instead.

"What provoked him to do this?," she thought, "What happened to the Sesshoumaru I used to know?"

He licked her throat. He nipped at the skin lightly & then moved down the valley between her breasts.

More tears escaped her eyes, his pushing in & out of her was beginning to hurt badly.

He circled her left nipple a few times before taking her into his mouth. He sucked on her nipple for several moments before biting her hard, this made her cringe. He released her & sank his fangs into her shoulder.

She began to bleed.

He then traced the curves from her hip & waist with a gentle claw, working his way up to her throat. He pierced the skin on her throat with his deadly claws, simultaneously licking the blood from her shoulder.

She cried out in pain, he was being so rough with her & she was sure she couldn't take much more.

He dug his claws into her throat as far as he could, then withdrew them.

She was bleeding heavily & he was licking the blood from her.

"Sesshoumaru…please…please stop," she begged.

"Not yet," he whispered into her ear.

He continued to push in & out of her body with all his weight. He felt the tension coiling low in his belly. He groaned loudly as he released into her.

Tears continued to stream out of her eyes. She felt his warm seed pump into her body, she thought that was all he wanted.

"There, you got what you wanted…now, please stop," she pleaded.

"I believe I said not yet," he said as he licked the blood from her throat.

He pushed into her harder, to punish her for daring to ask him to stop. He licked her wounds so much so, that they actually stopped bleeding. He didn't want to kill her, he only wanted to punish her a bit.

She writhed beneath him, grinding her teeth & clenching her fists from the pain.

He finally began to slow down, due to exhaustion. He gave her a few more lazy thrusts & then finally came to a halt.

She struggled to catch her breathe. She felt his heart beat through his chest, it was racing.

He rested his sweaty body on hers & gently kissed her cheek.

"That was fun, wouldn't you agree?," he asked.

"You're way too rough," she replied.

"I didn't hurt you that badly did I?," he asked out of concern.

"Those weren't fake tears," she implied.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"Next time, you're not picking our game."

"Why not? The rape role playing was so much fun," he said with a smile.

"You're very strange…I think that's enough of you're sick role playing ideas for a while," she insisted.

"Sesshoumaru is sorry," he said as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"I'm not changing my mind."

The End


End file.
